Loyalty Runs Deeper than Blood
by Eaglegirl09
Summary: If Bart Allan could go into the past, who else can? It will have some elements of the DC comic universe. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Loyalty runs deeper than blood**

Summary: If Bart Allan could go into the future, who else can?

**A/U. Hi, this is actually my second story, I hope that you enjoy it and please press the button at the bottom . I made the cover.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, the characters and most of the setting are that of DC.**

**Chapter 1: Wait What?**

A few days after the episode Bloodlines…

Bart Allan/ Impulse was lounging on the couch at Mount Justice while the other heroes were still trying to grasp the idea of a superhero from the future in their home. So Wondergirl decided to start a conversation.

- Um… So Bart how's your home, status in the superhero community and your life in general?

- Sorry can't, crashing the time stream and all that.

**- **Oh.

- But my life was ok .

At that moment Roy and Jade enter the living room.

-Guys me and Jade want to show you guys something.

- What is it?

-This is our daughter Lian.

Everyone except Bart crowded around the couple to see the baby

-Aww she's so cute replied Miss Martian

-I'm a grandfather, I feel so old Green Arrow whispered to Black Canary.

-Why didn't you tell us sooner? Asked Nightwing.

- I was looking for Speedy

-so did you find him?

- Yes

Everyone looked surprised and wide eyed

-Where is he?

-He's in the infirmary; we took him there before coming here.

Bart was the first one to go to the infirmary.

-so this is how you look liked before. It seems you changed in all these years.

-you know him asked Roy.

-Yeah he's a good friend.

-He's going to wake up healthy? Green Arrow asked

-You can say that.

-What do you mean?

-Well, heel wake up disoriented and asking questions, I don't remember the rest, I wasn't so great in history remember.

-When is he going to wake up?

- Probably in a day or two Jade replied

Bart was uncomfortably close to Lian and Jade.

-What?

-Oh just looking at Lian

-Why?

-She looks human and acts like one

-Excuse me?

- Wait I didn't mean it like that, is that in my time she's, umm…very…it's not crazy, ow eccentric. She's an eccentric character from my time line.

-Why is that?

-Can't really tell you very dangerous stuff. Can't crash the mode remember.

-Why you little…

-Relax said Black Canary

At that moment the computer announced: Warning unknown energy impulse detected.

The team, Black Canary and Green Arrow ran to the main room where a time machine similar to that of Bart and as it opened from it emerged…

**A cliffhanger sorry but I have to. I will update as soon as possible. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Summary: If Bart Allan could go into the future, who else can?

**A/U. My first reviews, yay. I forgot to mention in the chapter that Wally and Artemis are also there.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, the characters and most of the setting are that of DC.**

**Last chapter: **

At that moment the computer announced: Warning unknown energy impulse detected.

The team, Black Canary and Green Arrow ran to the main room where a time machine similar to that of Bart and as it opened from it emerged…

**Now:**

A girl dressed in a red Cheshire costume screaming: You red headed bastard. I'll kill you.

She unsheathes her two swords that where strapped on her back and ran to Bart; she then tackled him to the ground and plunged her swords criss-cross on the floor next to his neck.

-You are so dead you son of a…

-You better let him go or you'll have every superhero in this room attack you interrupted Red Arrow pointing an arrow at the Cheshire look alike.

- Wait, she's not a bad guy, she's my friend shouted Bart

- Then why is she trying to kill you? Asked Nightwing

-Because she gets mad when I don't tell her stuff.

-What didn't you tell her?

-That I was coming here.

-You had me worried, I interrogated a lot of people to find out where you where. Said the Cheshire look alike

-Did you kill anyone? Asked Bart

-Mayyybe CL (**AU: Cheshire look alike until I reveal her name**) sheepishly replied

- She did a mysterious figure in red with a baseball hat responded

-Who are you? Demanded Green Arrow

-I believe I need to get her off of him, you could help me but you don't want to enter that.

At that moment CL was yelling in Japanese to poor Bart.

-Get off of him Cheshire said the figure in red with a smirk

-When he apologizes for leaving she shouted

-Ok I'm sorry; I thought I could go back Bart shouted back

-Bart we both know that's a lie replied the figure in red

-Ok I'm really sorry, can I be forgiven

-Yes you can you little bastard responded CL

Then she got off of Bart and brought him on his feet as well.

-You guys this is Cheshire… started Bart

-The second interrupted CL

-Ok, and this is umm… I have no idea what to say.

-It's ok, replied the figure in red, to answer your earlier question old man you can call me…

Arsenal

A/N: I hope you enjoyed, Ill provably post the next chapter later this week. Please hit the newly designed Button.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Summary: If Bart Allan could go into the future, who else can?

**A/U. My first reviews, yay. I forgot to mention in the chapter that Wally and Artemis are also there. Also my brain has decided to give me clear ideas for this fanfic. I've decided to eliminate a few characters from this story because I know nothing about them.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, the characters and most of the setting are that of DC.**

**Last chapter:**

You guys this is Cheshire… started Bart

-The second interrupted CL

-Ok, and this is umm… I have no idea what to say.

-It's ok replied the figure in red to answer your earlier question old man you can call me…

Arsenal

**Now: **

-Well it's nice to meet you both but the team and I need to discuss your arrival replied Green Arrow

- Go for it, it is your mountain… isn't it? Arsenal replied with a grin.

-Yes, it is replied Green Arrow with disdain

- Well Arsenal and I need to speak as well, so we will be over there CL interrupted while pointing to the far wall of the monitor room.

As she and Arsenal walked to their corner CL said No matter your decision we will respect it.

-I'm going with them as well Impulse said running off.

**Green Arrow Pov**

**-**Should we trust them? I asked

-I think we should replied Black Canary

-Why? asked Wally

-Why what?

-Why do you trust him?

-He saved my life replied Flash

-I know but what if that was just the plan, what if he's with the bad guys?

-What would give you that idea?

-I know the implications of telling us what is going on in the future yet we know nothing about him as a person or general information, you have to admit it sounds suspicions.

- It sounds like a reliable theory but DNA proves that he's the Flash's grandson replied Nightwing

-Know but what if he's not the good guy and he's just playing us.

-Maybe but there isn't any evidence.

-But the thing that surprises me is that she's friends with a Cheshire

-I married a Cheshire replied Red Arrow

-I know but his story doesn't make sense with recent events, why didn't his parents or you-pointing at the Flash- pick him up, why them?

-I don't know I replied

**Bart's Pov**

When Cheshire and Arsenal said they wanted to talk separated I knew they wanted to talk to me too. So I went with them instead of the Team. We started to talk in shushed tones

-Yes? I asked

-You just made a big mistake replied CL

-I know…

-Why did you do it? asked Arsenal

-I thought I could change our future if he had just lived

-Your lying. CL told me while placing a hand on my shoulder

-I know, I…I just wanted to meet him

-I know you did, but this-she said gesturing to the entire room-this is going to come crumbling down. We need to go back; we can't change the time line it could get worse.

-How long will it take you to fix the time machine? Asked Arsenal

-Depends on how long it takes me to find materials said CL

-Where do we find them?

-We need to break into Cadmus

A/N. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update because of videogames and comics. Sorry I'll try to update more frekwently.


End file.
